Sasuke's Protector
by deatheater4ever
Summary: Sasuke is in trouble and all he needs is someone to protect him.


I don't own anything.

I thought of taking a shot at naruto. I hope you like it. :)

_XxX_

_A seven year old young raven haired boy who had came back late from training ran crying through the streets rain pouring down on top of him dodging the bodies of his aunts, uncles, and cousins wincing every time he passed someone he recognized toward his house "please let itachi be ok," He cried, his house came into view he sprinted to the front door, yanked the door back the lights were out and there was a thump in the distance the young boy raced through the halls towards were the sound had came from. He came to the final door and slid it open. His mouth gaped blood was everywhere on the walls, floor and some on the ceiling. Two bodies laid in the middle to the right his mom and to the left dad, both had slashes on their necks _

"_Mother, Father!" the little raven haired boy cried falling to his knees. The raven haired boy heard footsteps coming from the shadows to his right and then the ninja came into view. _

"_Sasuke I want you to become strong, and revenge me for killing our clan. Oh and Sasuke, please be careful," the ninja instructed he walked across the room towards the window, Sasuke ran in Itachi's direction "No big brother don't leave me!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around itachi tears streaming down his face, _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke, but I have no choice." Itachi knelt down, _

"_just remember that I will always protect you." The older boy lifted his arms to his neck and toke off his necklace, put it around Sasuke's and kissed him on the forehead. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." He cried, Itachi made a hand sign and he vanished. The raven haired boy fell to the ground weeping tears streaming down his face "ITACHI!" He screamed at the top of his lungs._ He shot up into a sitting position.

"Wha… oh, it was just another nightmare." Sasuke whispered to himself his eyes saddening he looked at the plain white sheets he had as a bedspread than at the necklace he had gotten years ago from his brother the same brother who had killed off his clan.

"At the age of seven he graduated at the age of eight he got his sharingan and… and I just got mine." He yelled, he laid back down remembering there last meeting not that long ago (_Sasuke had just gotten up and walked out of his bedroom he had smelled something like fish he ran to the kitchen but stopped before he opened the door. "That hair oh no is he back to finish me off." Sasuke thought not even noticing someone appearing right behind him. "Hello, little brother. I see your ok," the man whispered as shivers crawled down Sasuke's back "what, what are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped. "Don't be so haste, I had just arrived and was making breakfast." itachi whispered, Sasuke shot into action throwing a punch right for the face of his older brother, but the attack was not successful. Itachi had grabbed the wrist of Sasuke's in order to stop him. _

"_Now is that any way to treat your older brother." Itachi through Sasuke across the hall so he landed on his feet skidding across the wooden floor. Sasuke toke out two shuriken and whipped them at itachi the two shuriken sliced through the air toward the older uchiha they neared itachi who had taken out a kunai and blocked them both and grabbed them out of the air. He toke one and threw it at Sasuke who had got kunai out but before he could block it itachi threw the second shuriken even faster so the both collided knocking them off course and into the walls of the hallway just before reaching Sasuke._

"_Why did you come back, so you could finish me off!" Sasuke yelled running toward itachi with a kunai, "You are the last thing I would want to kill." Sasuke stopped and looked confusingly at his older brother. Sasuke threw the kunai in a pathetic attempt to hurt his brother deep down Sasuke knew that he couldn't kill itachi. Itachi grabbed it out of the air threw it right in front of Sasuke's feet it had wedged its way into the wood. "Don't you think I could have killed you by now if I wanted to. I just wanted to check in on you I have seen that you are ok I must be off" "No itachi, please don't leave again" Sasuke cried, "I'm sorry Sasuke but it can't be helped." He disappeared,__** "**_Why Itachi, I don't care if you killed the clan. I just want you back." He said tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "I looked up to you, I dreamed of being like you, I…I…I loved you." He said aloud, "I love you to." a deep familiar voice spoke coming from the direction of his open window. Sasuke jumped out of his bed, there stood by his window was a man in a black cloak that was covered in black clouds and had a high collar it was his brother Itachi. "Itachi!" he yelled lunging for itachi, itachi had got ready to defend himself but was taken off guard by Sasuke. What itachi had thought was going to be a attack was actually a hug. "Itachi you came back." Sasuke cried tears streaming down his face. Itachi stood there stunned after a moment he said "I came back to check on you and tell you something."

"I thought I was never going to see you again" Sasuke let go of itachi and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Sasuke listen to me carefully , you are going to take the chunin exams right."

Sasuke nodded,

"in two days I will meet you in the forest I will tell you there. If you need to talk to me use this." Itachi handed him two electric ear pieces and a tiny microphone.

"It's just like your regular transmitters you use on missions, but it is infused with me chakra. So we will be able to talk over long distances. For now good bye" and he was gone with a puff of smoke.


End file.
